As the number of access networks (e.g., portions of a communication network used by customers to access the core network for delivery and/or receipt of data) to support business traffic has increased, the demands on bandwidth have likewise increased. An access network can be the source of bottlenecks in the communications network. To meet growing bandwidth demands, the provider of the communication network may use larger, more capable routers closer to the customers (e.g., farther downstream) in the access network, and use larger, more capable core routers to handle higher volumes of communication traffic to increase throughput.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.